Angelic Smile
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: '...I looked at every face over and over, there were a few more people present but i couldn't make out their faces. Finally I realized something; someone was missing, Feliciano was missing...' Rated T because of sweet little Lovino and his clean mouth. Everything will make sense eventually
1. Chapter 1

Hello world! Me here with a new story! This one is kinda depresing(like the other one isn't -_-U) soooo...i hope you don't hate me for writing this. It IS a bit cruel and it makes me feel like a terrible person for making them suffer so please don't hate me and don't hate this fic either! I promise things will get better further on! so...enjoy(?)

Chap 1

I woke up to an unknown room filled with people sitting quietly, the walls where white and a constant sound echoed throughout the room. I could feel the plastic that covered my mouth and nose getting a bit warmer with my breath. I had an uv in my right arm and something cold in my chest. I looked to my right to find a familiar albino face sleeping in a chair next to the bed, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days. My voice was weak but apparently still audible. "Gil...bert...?" The albino's eyes shot open and he looked at me almost in the verge of tears. The others turned and got closer to the bed, surprise evident in their faces.

Gilbert hugged me, I could feel something warm in my shoulder, his voice cracked and his shoulders twitched. "Ludwig...I thought...I thought you wouldn't wake up...I was...so scared of loosing you too"

Weakly I looked at the rest of the people present most were crying and the rest were about to or trying to hold the tears in. Kiku had lonely tears sliding down his cheeks, Roderich was desperately trying to hold his tears but failing miserably, Elizabetha was crying nonstop, Arthur was looking the other way with tears madly dripping down, Francis was crying looking directly at me, Yao was trembling as he cried near the wall and Alfred was covering his eyes to hide his tears. I looked at every face over and over, there were a few more people present but I couldn't make out their faces.  
Finally i realized something; someone was missing, Feliciano was missing. I looked around looking for the small Italian in case I might have overseen him before, but the Italian was nowhere to be seen. I tried to sit up but it was useless, my body was too weak and it hurt like hell. My voice was still weak but a little clearer. "Where is...Feliciano?" Gilbert twitched at the mention of the name and the rest just kept quiet looking at each other. I repeated louder this time. "Where is Feliciano?" Gilbert finally let go of me but he avoided eye contact with me, tears were still falling down his eyes, I pressed further. "Bruther, where is Feliciano?" Gilbert looked away and tried to talk. "He...Feliciano, he..." Fear started to take over my thoughts and body. "Bruther...what happened?" "You see..." "WHAT THE HELL HAPENED GILBERT?!" Everyone in the room jumped and there was a tense silence. Kiku broke the silence but his voice was shaky. "You were in an accident Ludwig-san but he hasn't woken up yet. He's in a coma and he's delicate right now, he might not wake up." Those were words i never wanted to hear. My blood turned to ice and by body became numb. What does he mean by 'he might not wake up'?! I tried to get up but as soon as I moved they all jumped and pushed me down into the bed, I struggled but my body was too weak and my muscles gave in.

I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes but I was far too weak mentally and physically to fight them back. Tears started sliding down my cheek and I looked away. The room was silent with only the occasional sniff of someone in the background. A soft whisper left my lips. "Scheiße" I could almost see how everyone turned to see me. More silence, it was as if they were waiting for me to act or to speak. I sat up, tears were still sliding down me cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them off and kept looking away. "Scheiße!" I repeated louder and covered my eyes with my hand. Tears fell madly from my chin to the bed, I could hear how they hit the bed. I cried like I had never cried before.

After what felt like hours my tears finally stopped. My eyes were tingling and I knew they were red and swollen. I didn't face anyone, I wouldn't allow anyone to see me like this. It wasn't because of pride, it was because I knew I was falling apart just like they were and seeing me like this would only make matters worse.

With all the strength I had I spoke, my voice cracked and trembled for this one word. "Leave..." Gilbert put his hand in my shoulder as he tried to speak but I flicked it away, I didn't want anyone near me. "Ludwig, I..." "Leave!..." "But, Lud-" I turned to face him and raised my voice, tears started filling my eyes once more and I knew my lower lip was trembling or about to. "LEAVE DAMNIT! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Gilbert stared, his face shocked and his eyes still held tears. My face softened as well as my voice, I was almost begging him. "Please Gilbert. Just...just leave me alone" Kiku placed his hand on Gilbert's shoulder and nodded, I nodded in return and he started leading him to the door. Gilbert looked at me over his shoulder as he left the room, the rest following after him.

I looked at the floor as everyone left but looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Someone I never expected to see was standing there, his green eyes soft and his voice weak. "Se fuerte" Antonio smiled and left looking down. I resumed looking down, the door closed and I was left alone. Tears fell from my face, only silent tears and nothing more; it was as if I didn't have strength to cry but was still crying.

The door clicked and I looked up to face the person who had just entered and ask them to leave. "Please, leave me a-" I froze as I laid eyes on the person on the door. I met a pair of weak amber eyes. His hair was of an auburn color and had a unique curl on the side of his head. Only one name appeared in my foggy mind. "Felicia-" I stopped myself as I looked over the persons features. This person wasn't Feliciano. "Lovino?" Something inside the man snapped, his expression changed from weak to angry in the blink of an eye. "You fucking potato bastard! You should be the one to be fucking unconscious! You should be the one to be in a fucking coma! You should be the one to be fucking alone in a fucking hospital room! I FUCKING WISH YOU WERE THE ONE TO BE FUCKING DYING INSTEAD OF FELICIANO!" I stumbled to my feet and off the bed but fell flat on my face. I felt a sharp pain on my knee but as I went down to touch it I felt something missing. Under my knee there was nothing and it felt wet and warm. Not minding my missing limb I crawled towards Lovino, the IV slipped from my arm and had left a red dot in my arm that was starting to ooze blood, I had taken off the oxygen mask a while before he entered and whatever was attached to my chest pulled down a machine as I fell. I made a mess as I crawled towards Lovino, I couldn't control my tears. "Lovino...please...I'm begging you...please tell me what happened...please tell me how is Feliciano...please...please...please tell me he's ok and this is just a stupid joke! It has to be a joke...it just...has to..." "It's all your fucking fault! You two should have never have met! It's all your fucking fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Apparently Lovino's screams and the machines falling didn't go unnoticed because Antonio walked into the room with a worried expression on his face. Lovino was on the ground crying and yelling it was all my fault a few meters from me, the pain had stopped me and forced me to apply pressure to my knee. Blood streamed down my fingers and dirtied my trousers as well as the floor as I tried to stop the bleeding. All I could do was apologize and beg in the state I was in. Antonio picked up Lovino and took him out of the room as he told a nurse to come assist me, Gilbert ran in and kneeled down next to me with tears forming in his eyes. When the nurse came in, I lost consciousness but I remember seeing someone stand by the door and then run off somewhere. He was wearing white clothes and had auburn hair.

I hope to see you in the next chapter Ba'Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so...chapter two is finished :3 i hope you enjoy(?) I promise things will start making sense in a few more chapters so if you like my fic please review. suggestions are welcome so don't hold back your thoughts(does that even make sense?) I will do my best to try to update every two weeks soooo... i'll be back in two weeks hope ow see you soon :3

Chap 2

I woke up once again but this time I felt some kind of weight on top of my chest. I looked down and saw Gilbert using me as a pillow. I gently ran my hand through his hair, my fingers sliding through his white hair to wake him up. He lifted his head and as soon as he saw me he jumped and hugged me. I hugged him back and hid my face in his shoulder. He gently rubbed my back, I lost myself. Tears fell madly and all I could do was say over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He squeezed me harder and repeated. "It's ok, it's all going to be ok" After what felt like hours I finally calmed down, my eyes were probably red and my throat felt rough. "Are you ok?" I nodded to my brother's question.

I let go and he sat up, there was a tense silence between us that was broken when someone knocked the door. We both looked towards the door as it opened and a nurse walked in with a tray on her hands and some bandages hanging off her arms. She nodded and smiled kindly before entering. She set down the tray next to the bed and placed the bandages on it. Gilbert stood up and walked towards the door but stopped when the nurse spoke. Her voice was soft and melodic, she had a motherly nature around her. "You don't have to leave sir. I'm just going to change the bandages of his leg and leave some pain killers." Gilbert just stood there with his back to us and spoke with a shaky voice. "It's because you're changing his bandages that I'm leaving." She walked towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "Sir, I was told he is your younger brother. Is that true?" Gilbert just nodded and let the nurse continue. "Don't you think it would be better for him if you stayed by his side? This is a delicate time and I am aware that he hasn't actually seen it for himself. It's best for him to have some kind of emotional support during this tough time. I bet it's ok if YOU don't see it, only your presence is enough." She stood in front of him and stretched out her hand. He placed his shaky hand on hers and allowed her to guide him to the other side of the bed.

He sat down and took my hand in his, his hands were shaking and I gave him a small squeeze. He squeezed back and looked at the nurse. She smiled kindly and uncovered my legs, or better said leg. I squeezed Gilbert's hand, I couldn't believe my eyes.

My right leg was missing from the knee down. The slightly reddened bandages covered my knee and my thigh. The nurse spoke and made me take my eyes off my leg. "I know it's hard, but you'll get used to it. Mr Ludwig, would you like a rag to bite on? I'm going to disinfect the wound and it might sting." I moved my head no and she smiled kindly before looking at Gilbert who was holding my hand as he looked at the floor. "Sir?" A soft whisper left his lips. "Gilbert Beilschmidt" "Mr Gilbert, would you please keep Mr Ludwig busy as I uncover his leg? He's not ready to see it yet." He nodded and looked at me helping me lie down, his voice was shaky and he tried to smile. "Hey West, long time" "Hello bruther, it's been a while" "It sure has. How did it go with that job interview of yours?" "They told me they didn't want a 'newbie' they had to train" "They're probably idiots." "They were pretty decent but they didn't know that much" "So what did you do? Did you punch 'em or something?" "No I just politely stood up and left" "Coward" "You wouldn't say that if you saw their faces after I 'accidentally' disarmed their car's motor and reasembled them so they were more of a plane motor than a car's" "That's the weirdest way to get back at them for calling you newbie! But that's my little Lud!" "Yeah, but some man that was there doing business saw me and offered me a job. Now I get to tinker with planes all day" "What do you exactly do?" "I just help out sometimes when they don't know what to do" "And they actually pay you for that? Cool!" "Yeah, way better than just being in an office all day" Gilbert used his free hand to ruffle my hair as he grinned. "Not that being in an office would be that much of a challenge to you! I'm glad you got a good job though." I smiled up at him. "Ja..." It's been a while since I've seen Gilbert smile or even grin.

The nurse cleared her throat catching our attention, I had almost forgotten she was even there. She smiled kindly and covered my leg. "It's all done! I'll come back later tonight to check on your leg. But in the meantime why don't you go out? It's a beautiful day." I nodded. "Ja. I'll do it later. But, if you don't mind. Would you please tell me what happened and how Feliciano is doing?" She looked at Gilbert with a confused expression but then nodded and smiled kindly. "I see. You two were involved in a traffic accident. Apparently your car was hit by a truck in such a way that it flipped a bit. Your leg got stuck and was crushed in a way that there was no hope of it curing so we had to amputate it; your companion on the other hand had a few broken ribs and had hit his head. He is recovering nicely but he still hasn't woken up. We believe it's because of how he hit his head." I couldn't believe it. I didn't remember any of it, the last thing I could remember was a small discussion and after patching things up deciding to go to the zoo for a date.

She brought me back from my thoughts by placing her hand on my shoulder, her smile was warm and understanding. "You'll be able to see him as soon as you recover, don't worry. After being out of danger he was allowed to have visits, right now I believe his older brother is with him. He hasn't left the hospital since he arrived and he refuses to have a decent sleep. Pretty much like YOUR brother over here" I squeezed slightly Gilbert's hand, I didn't realize I was still holding on to him. "How long have I been here?" She looked thoughtful as she hummed, she had one hand on her chin and another holding her own arm. "Hmmm...I think you've been here for two weeks. You first opened your eyes three days after arriving but all you said was 'Feliciano' before loosing consciousness once again. You woke up for the first time last week and then today. And don't worry we've already contacted your workplace and they said that you should rest as long as necessary and recover quickly."

I nodded and she smiled kindly as she put her hand on my shoulder. "My name is Clair. If you need anything just ask for me ok?" I nodded and looked down. I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me and looked up, Clair was hugging me softly and protectively but also reassuringly. She whispered into my ear with her soft voice. "It's ok honey. Everything is going to be ok, you'll see." I nodded as I returned the warm hug. "Ja, thank you..." She released me and grabbed the tray with the used bandages leaving behind two small bottles with pills. She smiled and nodded before starting to walk off.

"Make sure you take one of the yellow pills before going to sleep. The blue pills are the painkillers so only take them if you feel any pain in your leg. You can have anything to eat but no alcoholic drinks for a while. Use the wheelchair and don't try to stand up without assistance. I'll be back tomorrow morning to change your bandages again. Enjoy the rest of the day Mr Ludwig. And take care of him Mr Gilbert." "Ludwig is okay" "Ja, Gilbert is fine. Drop the 'Mr' it makes me feel old" She turned around and smiled. "Okay then. Ludwig, Gilbert I hope the two of you have a good day."

As soon as Clair left the room it went silent. Gilbert cleared hit throat and I looked up at him. "Sooooo...you wanna go out for some sun or you want to eat first?" "Why don't we eat outside? She did say it was a nice day. Might as well enjoy it with some lunch. What would you like to eat?" "I would love a beer but she said no alcoholic drinks sooo...how about a sandwich from the hospital cafeteria?" "Sounds good. Shall we go then?" "Sure"

Hope you liked it! see you in two weeks :3 And I might end up moving the rating up...MIGHT


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here is chapter three! Thanks all of you(all four of you, yes i do read them and i count them which i consider pathetic but it's ok) who reviewed I'm really happy. I keep forgetting but here goes! I do not own hetalia or any of the characters! if i did mexico would be one of the characters! I apologize for all my grammar errors and if the story doesn't make much sense on parts, i write it whenever i get some inspiration which is most of the time just before going to sleep(i am literally lying on my bed and take out my ipod to write something) or i write in my free time during class so i apologize if it seems a bit choppy. I will shut up now and let you guys read!

Chap 3

It's been a week since I woke up. My leg has almost healed completely and I'll be allowed to leave the hospital tomorrow. But...Feliciano still hasn't woken up and it scares me, it scares me that I'll leave him here alone, it scares me that he'll wake up alone; I'm scared that I won't be there with him, that I won't be there FOR him. I'm afraid of leaving him alone like his childhood friend did so long ago.

Clair told me that I should exercise my good leg but not too I walk around but most of the time I'm in the wheelchair, and today is one of those days. Being in a wheelchair is a bother; you're not as agile and it takes up a lot of space, it's not like me to give up but I understand that my leg isn't ready to sustain my whole weight for so long, at least not yet. And there's no point in arguing with Clair, she may be calm but she's as stubborn as a mule when it comes to safety. I'm a little slower with the crutches but I'm a lot more agile and take up less space, Gilbert will probably make me get a wheelchair when I go home though.

A doctor rushes past me almost making me loose my balance, I step to the side to allow the nurses following him to pass through. About three nurses pass by with concerned expressions, I step away from the wall and stand there looking in the direction they ran off to. I hear hurried footsteps behind me and look over my shoulder to see who it is, Clair is running in my direction, I grab her by the arm to stop her and ask what's wrong. She looks pale and is trembling a little. "Clair, what's wrong?" She opens her mouth but closes it again, her face appears frozen in terror. Her voice trembles. "Feliciano..." I let go of her arm and try to run but somehow trip, I lie there and hit the floor with all my might. "Dammit!" I try to stand up too quickly for my own good and fall again. "DAMMIT!" I look back and see Clair petrified where I stopped her. "CLAIR SNAP OUT OF IT! HELP ME GET TO HIM!" She looks at me a little unfocused. "DAMMIT CLAIR HELP ME GET TO FELICIANO!" She snaps back and runs to help me get up. Once I'm standing again we both run towards Feliciano. As we get closer I can hear someone screaming and yelling in Italian.

Clair leaves me leaning against the wall and walks in; two nurses are restraining Lovino while the doctor and the remaining nurse try to revive Feliciano. All I can do is watch from the sideline as his body jumps with each electric shock only making his heart beat once or twice before going silent once again.

Clair walks to Lovino and holds his face in her hands, he jerks her away and headbuts her hard making her fall back. She stands back up and smacks Lovino, he looks down shocked and then glares at her. "What the fuck bitch?! What's your fucking problem?!" She softly holds Lovino's face once again in her hands, she locks eyes with him and speaks softly in Italian. I never knew she spoke Italian. "Guardarmi. Avete bisogno di calmarsi, questi due infermiere dietro di te non possono adempiere il loro compito perché devono impedrivi di fare più guai. So che hai paura di quello che potrebbe accadere, ma non c'è niente che possa fare, ma stare fermi e lasciarli lavorare. (look at me. You need to calm down, these two nurses behind you can't fulfill their task because they have to stop you from making more trouble. I know that you're scared of what might happen but there is nothing you can do about it but stand still and let them work.)" Lovino looks at her weakly and allows himself to fall down, he trembles slightly. Clair kneels down and kindly places her hand on his shoulder while the nurses that were restraining him go to the doctor. His voice shakes a little. "Just bring him back dammit..." Clair gives Lovino a small peck on the forehead and smiles kindly. "We'll do what we can." She stands back up and leaves Lovino sitting on the floor, he stands up and walks outside. He curls up next to the door leaning on the wall and hides his face in his knees.

I turn my attention back to Feliciano, his body jumps every time the two metal plates touch his body. It feels like it's been hours but I know it's only been a few minutes, the watch has barely changed at all. I look back at Lovino and find him trembling in the floor like a scolded child, his curl looks different, it appears crooked and lower than before.

My eyes go from Clair to the doctor to Feliciano and to the clock. I can't hear what they're saying and feel numb, I don't feel I'm real or that I'm actually there, it all just feels like a dream or more like a nightmare. The doctor stops and just looks down at Feliciano, there's a miserable look in his eyes, I swear I felt my heart stop. The doctor turns his head towards the door where I'm leaning on and when he sees me he averts his eyes. 'This can't be happening!' I stagger to Feliciano's bed, he looks cold and frozen in time. Will I never be able to hear him laugh again? Is there no hope of that happening now?

I reach out towards him and grab his hand, it feels cold, his warmth is no longer there. I see from the corner of my eye one of the nurses tell me something but I can't hear her. I focus back on Feliciano, I block out everything else; all I can see is him lying there, all I can hear is my heartbeat, and all I can feel is his cold hand against mine. Tears start sliding down my cheek, I bring up his hand to my face and give it a soft kiss then hold his hand close to face. I close my eyes and focus on his soft hand and my memories of his laugh. I kiss his hand again and whisper. "I love you Feliciano. I did, I do and I will until I die." I feel his hand twitch and open my eye to look at him. I feel something wrap around me, but there's nothing and no one close enough. I hear Feliciano's voice whisper into my ear but his lips don't move. "Don't cry Luddy" I look at him intently and then hear a beat followed by another and another. I saw how his chest slowly went up and down showing he was breathing. I fell to my knee and squeezed his hand. I didn't notice when Lovino had entered but when I looked up he was there, holding Feliciano's other hand and crying as he held Feliciano's hand to his face. I don't remember ever being so happy or so scared. I heard some mumbling and I turned to look at Feliciano. "Lu..ddy…Fra..telo" I held on to his hand as I cried like never before, I'm not one to show my emotions but there was no stoping my tears. When I held his hand and I thought I would never hear his laugh again I felt how my heart ripped in two.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I had calmed down a while ago and was now just holding on to Feliciano's hand. I turned over my shoulder to see who it was, Clair was smiling kindly at me. "I brought you a chair. Kneeling like that is not good for your other leg." I nodded and she helped me stand up and sit down at the chair next to his bed. I looked around, the only people here aside from Feliciano were Clair and me. I looked at Clair a little confused by the absence of the older Italian. "He left when visiting hour ended. Actually, another man came to take him away so he could have a decent sleep. Of course he tried to stay but he almost fainted from exhaustion and quietly agreed to go with him." I nodded and turned to face Feliciano again. "I see. It must have been Antonio who came for him." There was a short silence before she spoke again. "I'm sorry" I turned to look at her confused by the apology. "For what?" She looked away and bit her lip. "For not being useful and freaking out." I grabbed her arm softly. "It wasn't your fault and you were useful. If you hadn't been there Lovino would have most likely made everything worse. He might have stabbed the doctor or one of the nurses who knows. But you were able to calm him down, he was never the quiet type, especially when he's upset. I have a scar that proves it." Clair let out a small giggle at my joke followed by a sigh. "He cares a lot for his brother, he reminds me of Gilbert." Her comparison startled me. "Bruther? How so?" She walked closer to his bed and said in a melancholic voice. "They both care for their little brother. They both are a little aggressive when they're upset, although Gilbert is a lot calmer than Lovino. And when you were unconscious Gilbert would stay here and he would talk to you every day, he would sleep in the chair next to your bed or he would talk to you throughout the night. He rarely left, whenever people would come to visit you they would find him here keeping you company. And Lovino is the same, this is the first time he's ever spent the night away from Feliciano. Whenever I was in my night round, I would find Lovino singing to Feliciano. He refused to leave his side; the man that took him, Antonio right, would bring him food and a change of clothes. He would always offer to take him home or stay with him but Lovino would always refuse or ignore him. He didn't leave his brother's side, but I guess he gave into exhaustion at last. He rarely ever slept and believe me when I tell you that he will be here tomorrow morning. I think he wanted to leave you two alone." I let out a sigh. "That or he hates me too much and can't stand being close to me. He holds a grudge against me because he thinks I tainted his little brother or something like that." I allowed a small smile to form in my lips. "But he does care about Feliciano. I'm glad he was here with him when I couldn't and that he wasn't alone." Clair ruffled my hair a bit and spoke softly. "Yeah. You should go to sleep, you'll be released tomorrow right? You need some rest." I shook my head no. "It's ok, I'll sleep here. I want to be with Feliciano before I go, I want to make up for the time I left him alone." Clair gave me a hug and started walking towards the door. "Goodnight Ludwig, goodnight Feliciano." Clair left the room and it fell silent. I took Feliciano's hand in mine and whispered in his ear before giving him a soft kiss in the forehead. "Ich liebe dich Feliciano. Güten Nacht." I held on to his hand, his hand gave a slight twitch after the kiss and I fell asleep.

YAY! another chapter for you beautiful people out there! i apologize for being a bit gloomy before i'm watching attack on titan and DA FEELS MAN! By the way if you want to see a pairing write it in the comments and i will work it in somehow so if you want to see any pairing here just review the paring(their human names would be helpful too) but i won't do any with germany/ludwig or italy/feliciano I want those two to remain pure(?) And i feel generous so heres a little preview of chapter 4 for you to enjoy :3

Chap 4  
When I opened my eyes the room was pure white and Feliciano was gone. I stood up on reflex, when I didn't fall forward I looked down to my legs. My leg was not there but I could stand, a translucent glow with the shape of my missing leg was in it's place. I heart a soft melodic giggle I hadn't heard in a while and looked up. Feliciano was standing there in front of me wearing pure white clothes and the warmest smile I've ever seen, he seemed to shine somehow. "Hi Luddy" I took a step closer but froze there reaching my hand towards him, I couldn't move and I felt how my body trembled a bit. Feliciano smiled and walked towards me and hugged me tightly, he was warm and comforting, these feeling I used to say I hated, I had missed this feeling so much. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. "...Feliciano..."

*GASP* What will happen?! see you guys in two weeks! ;3


	4. Info nte

Hello people out there that like my story. I'm really sorry I havent uploaded the next chapter something came up and I couldn't finish the chapter...I'm halfway done with it but have the End of course exam for US History next week...I'm really sorry about the delay but I'll work hard to publish the next chapter right after the test Once again I'm really really sorry about that. I'll be back next week with no excuses and a new chapter but until then take care.

This next part is towards Jose Eduardo Flores so you don't have to read it if you don't want to:

Papa no quiero q sigas leyendo esta historia. Creo tener el derecho de decir quien quiero y quien no qiero que lea mi historia.


	5. Chapter 4

I am really really reaaaaaally sorry! i had to deal with my dad wanting to read this, projects and the standardized history test(you can blame Bush for that last one) this one is shorter because i didn't want to let you guys waiting much more than i already did. I'M SORRY SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I'll make it up to you guys i promise. I'll write another short chapter by next week to make up for this one and after that(hopefully) it'll be regular updates.

Chap 4

When I opened my eyes the room was pure white and Feliciano was gone. I stood up on reflex, when I didn't fall forward I looked down to my legs. My leg was not there but I could still stand; a translucent glow with the shape of my missing leg was in it's place. I heard a soft melodic giggle I hadn't heard in a while and looked up. Feliciano was standing there in front of me wearing pure white clothes and the warmest smile I've ever seen, he seemed to shine somehow. "Hi Luddy" I took a step closer but froze there reaching my hand towards him, I couldn't move and I felt how my body trembled a bit. Feliciano smiled and walked towards me and hugged me tightly, he was warm and comforting, these feeling I used to say I hated, I had missed this feeling so much. I buried my face in his shoulder and hugged him back. "...Feliciano..." I hugged him tighter as I started trembling, he held me closer and giggled. "I've never seen you like this Ludwig. You were always so strong and confident."

Feliciano went quiet, I felt his body tremble and I looked at him. Tears were sliding down his face and his lips were trembling. I let go of him and wiped his tears away with my finger. I felt like I was back to normal; I felt like everything was fine, that all of this was just a dream. I spoke softly as I wiped the tears. "It's ok Feliciano. Don't cry, it's ok. I'm here, it's going to be ok."

Feliciano stopped my hand and looked me with tear stained eyes. "You can't stay here for long Ludwig. I'm sorry. I was being selfish and asked to meet you here, at least for a moment." I looked at Feliciano stunned. What did he mean I couldn't stay? I wasn't going to leave him now that I could be with him! I looked at him but he evaded my look. "Why can't I stay with you Feliciano? Why can't you stay?" He looked at me gently and cupped my face in his hands. "I just can't Luddy, I'm sorry." He looked at the bed with a saddened look. "Don't leave me alone ok? I have to go now." He hugged me tightly and took a few steps back. "Wait! Feliciano!" A pair of white wings spread from his back and light flooded the room forcing me to close my eyes. "Feliciano wait! Don't go!" I reached out but I couldn't reach him. His voice sounded far away and with a slight echo. "I must go now. But I'll see you soon, I promise." "WAIT!"

I opened my eyes; I was back in the hospital, it was morning, the morning I was being discharged. I looked at the bed, Feliciano was laying there, unmoving and with tears in his eyes. I was still holding on to his hand and he seemed to be holding mine. I wiped away his tears and ran my fingers through his soft auburn hair.

There was a light knock on the door and Clair walked in holding a small tray. "Good morning Ludwig, Feliciano." I nodded in return to her greeting. "Good morning Clair" She looked at my leg as she set down the tray next to me. "What's that on your leg?" I looked down and on my lap, there was a white feather. I just looked at it. Was that dream I had real or was it just my subconscious trying to give me some sort of support? Clair picked up the feather from my lap and touched it carefully. "It's really soft. Where did it come from?" She handed the feather back to me. 'Where did it come from?' I wish I knew the answer to that.

The feather was pure white, not even a hinge of dust or any other color. It looked pure; pure and full of life. "Feliciano..." I didn't notice the whisper that left my lips until Feliciano's hand gave a slight twitch at the mention of his name. I squeezed his hand, his soft warm hand, and held the feather in my other hand, that pure object that resembled him so much, as I looked at his face. A tear slid down his cheek and his lips were slightly parted as if he was about to speak. I reached towards him to wipe the tear away when a soft weak whisper left his slightly parted lips. "...ry...fra...lo..." I looked at him, Clair must have been looking at him too for she was standing next to me, his lips closed and silence fell once again in the room. There was a moment of silence before Clair started checking Feliciano for any problems. A minute passed before the door opened, Antonio and Lovino walked into the room. Lovino was rubbing his slightly reddened eyes and yelling angrily at the Spaniard while he smiled brightly. "Fucking bastard don't you DARE tell anyone about that!" Antonio smiled as he answered in a melodic tone. "You were so cute Lovi~ but are you going to tell me why?" "Because I don't fucking want to, that's why!" Antonio giggled. "No~ I meant why you were-" Lovino covered Antonio's mouth to cut him off, he was blushing a dark shade of red. "Shut up fucking tomato bastard!" Lovino finally noticed our presence and turned to glared at me still covering Antonio's mouth and his face still bright red. "What the FUCK are you doing here fucking potato bastard?!" He glared at me but his eyes softened when he saw the feather in my hand but his voice sounded harsh. "Where did that fucking feather come from?" I glanced at the feather and raised it to my face. It looked pure and white from a distance; but when you looked at it closely, it was full of colors and it looked like a precious jewel, it puts you in a trance.

*le gasp!* cliffhanger?! I'm really sorry for the wait and the short chapter along with the cliffhanger. I'll be back next week review and rate.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm a terrible human being! I'm sorry! I just realized/remembered last Sunday that i promised you guys a new chapter last week and i didn't and then this week i left it until the last minute! I'm really sorry! and sadly this is another short chapter. I will do my best to have a regular chapter next time so please don't hate me. I'll shut up now and let you read.

Chap 5

Lovino's harsh voice brought me back, he was now standing over me and looking at me annoyed, he had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. "I asked you a fucking question you fucking potato bastard! So fucking answer me already!" I glanced at Feliciano before turning to Lovino again. I opened my mouth to speak but he narrowed his eyes and spoke in a dangerous tone. "What the fuck did you look at mio Fratello for?! What does he have to do with any of this?!" Without giving me any time to answer he picked me up by my shirt and brought my face closer to his.

His voice was so cold it could freeze beer. "This is all your fault. What makes you think you can stay close to Feliciano after what you've done? You're a piece of shit!" Antonio tried to step up and stop Lovino by putting a hand on his shoulder and trying to pull him away from me. "Lovi, stop it! Leave Ludwig alone! What's wrong with you?!" Lovino pushed Antonio away still holding on to my shirt and gave him a deadly glare. "Get the fucking hell away from me you fucking tomato bastard!" Antonio flinched with a hurt expression and Lovino turned back to me. "Fucking potato bastard!"

He threw me away from Feliciano and I fell on the floor next to Antonio with a loud thud. Clair, who had been watching from the distance, ran up to me and tried to help me stand up. Antonio just stood there next to me, his hurt expression from before still not leaving his usually bright face. I noticed the white feather that had fallen from my hand when Lovino threw me right next to him, I made Clair let go of me and I kneeled down trying to reach it. Lovino noticed me reaching out toward his foot and looked down. He made a face and spat bitterly. "This fucking feather is what you want?" He raised his foot and stomped on the white feather, my body stopped and I stared at the damaged feather. It was so frail that when he stomped on it, it didn't look much like a feather anymore. Clair ran up to him and tried to calm him down she put a hand on his arm and spoke quietly. "Lovino calm down. What's wrong?" Lovino slapped her hand away and glared at her. "non mi toccare cazzo puttana! Tutti voi uscire! Stare lontano dal mio fratellino! (don't touch me you fucking whore! All of you get out! Stay away from my little brother)" Lovino walked back and stood protectively in front of Feliciano, I think he was loosing his mind due to sorrow. Lovino glared at us as he crouched slightly in front of his brother, his gaze moved between us, he yelled at us before silently glaring. "GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL OF YOU!"  
I shakily picked the feather and tried to stand up, Antonio now out of his shock, stepped forward and helped me up. I held the feather close to my chest as we walked out of the room. Somehow, the feather felt warm.

WAAAAA I'M HoRRIBLE TO YOU GUYS! This is barely a chapter. I'm really sorry :( i also apologize if the Italian is wrong i used Google translate. Rate and Review please. I know I'm horrible but it's the end of the year and stuff and finals and all that stuff. I'll have the next chap finished in two weeks and hopefully it will be longer because in two weeks i have my finals. I'm really sorry about what happened. see you in two weeks.


End file.
